Quando o amor não acaba
by sango coral-chan
Summary: "Deixa ver se eu entendi... Azumi é minha filha? Você ficou grávida quando eu te deixei, é isso?" "É, sim. Eu tentei te contar mas..." "Chega, Sango, não quero mais ouvir..." "Miroku, eu... eu te amo." "Sim, eu nunca me esqueci disso"
1. Chapter 1

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Quando o Amor não acaba**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 1**

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

- Não pode… - deixou cair o teste de gravidez no chão e se agachou, chorando e soluçando.

Há dois meses tinha-se entregado pela primeira vez a um homem. Miroku, o seu primeiro e único grande amor.

Ele dizia que a amava e não havia um dia que não a mimasse com beijos e presentes. Ela tinha 16 e ele era mais velho 4 anos. Eram tão felizes durante os 3 meses que namoravam, que ficou com medo que ele a rejeitasse ao saber da sua gravidez.

Mas pensou melhor. Ele sempre dizia que quando ela atingisse a maioridade, iriam se casar e realizar o seu maior sonho: ser pai.

- Talvez… Talvez ele aceite o nosso filho… - disse entre soluços, esboçando um pequeno sorriso e limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

Durante uma semana tentou falar com ele, mas quando chegava a hora H, perdia a coragem e inventava uma desculpa qualquer. Sem esquecer de o beijar quando ele ficava com cara de parvo.

Durante uma semana, Shima não tirou os olhos de Miroku, cada vez que ele dava carona a Sango, para o colégio. Estava no último ano na escola e agora, mais do que nunca, desejava tirar àquela miúda irritante aquele homem de tirar o fôlego à mais reticente moça. Queria ficar só com ele e daria tudo para o conseguir. Era uma questão de tempo.

Durante uma semana, um amigo da escola, Kuranosuke, cresceu os olhos em Sango e não a largava, mesmo que essa atitude não agradasse nem um pouco ao namorado dela. Só não a tirava a ele porque sabia que Miroku era bem capaz de dar umas porradas em quem ousasse desonrar sua namorada. Precisava apenas de um bom plano e uma cúmplice de confiança. Talvez aquela oferecida da Shima prestasse para alguma coisa…

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

- Então você ainda não contou para ele… - suspirou Kagome. Era a melhor amiga de Sango desde que se conheceram na creche, com uma diferença de 3 anos, sendo Kagome a mais velha. Habituou-se logo a ter que lhe dar conselhos sobre tudo, já que Sango era muito indecisa.

Eram inseparáveis e nem quando começaram a namorar Miroku e Inuyasha se separaram. Simplesmente juntaram seus namorados ao grupo e saíam todos juntos, visto que eles tinham a mesma idade e se conheciam desde o colégio. Eram também os melhores amigos.

- Não consegui. Cada vez que era para lhe contar, chegava alguém ou então me faltava a coragem… - Sango estava apoiada no balcão da lanchonete e bebericou o seu batido de chocolate.

- Mas não foi por falta de oportunidade, foi?

- Não, não! Eu estive o tempo todo com ele. Kagome, o que eu faço se ele descobre por outra pessoa e me larga, hein?

- Ele não vai fazer isso. - deu uma lambidela no sorvete de morango e nata - Mas vendo bem as coisas… Ainda bem que seu pai está sempre fora do país, viajando. Se ele soubesse, dava um tiro no Miroku.

- Vira essa boca para lá! Mas você tem razão, Káh. Pena que a minha mãe morreu. Se ela soubesse iria me apoiar até ao fim sem nem me julgar. Tenho tantas saudades dela. Vou todas as semanas levar flores na campa dela.

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio. Cada uma estava virada ara a frente do balcão, apenas ouvindo o tilintar dos copos, as pessoas a falar e os empregados a correr com os pedidos nas bandejas.

- Sango, você… - começou a garota - … não está pensando em… abortar, pois não?

- ACHA MESMO? - todo o mundo olhou e um dos empregados, com o susto, tropeçou e caiu com a bandeja nas mãos. Depois de pedir desculpa e se recompor, baixou o seu tom de voz - Acha mesmo? Eu sou contra o aborto! É uma crueldade total! Fui eu quem fiz essa criança. - disse acariciando a barriga lisa - E sou eu quem vai carregá-la 9 meses, é da minha responsabilidade!

- E do Miroku também, né Sango? Tem que contar para ele, quanto mais cedo melhor! Confie em mim e sobretudo nele. Ele é um cara muito legal, até o Inu aprova! Ele vai-te apoiar em tudo o que for preciso, só tem é que saber da verdade.

- Obrigada amiga! Sem você eu não seria nada! - abraçou-a ternamente. Realmente, sem ela Sango não era nada. Não havia ninguém como ela.

- É verdade… Porque é que o Kuranosuke não te larga? Ele que tome cuidado, você é uma moça comprometida! O Inuyasha falou qualquer coisa do Miroku estar perdendo a paciência e querer partir a cara dele…

- O quê? E ele disse mais alguma coisa?

- Ah, sei lá Sango! Eu não prestei muita atenção, sabe… o Inu estava sem camisa porque tinha acabado de sair da piscina da casa da minha sogrinha e… Ah… a única coisa que eu via eram aqueles braços e aquele peito duro e moreno que ele tem… e o tanquinho? Minha nossa, que perdição de homem! - falou abanado uma mão em volta do rosto. De repente estava mais calor…

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

- Então, de acordo? - um jovem de 19 anos perguntou à moça que se encontrava no banco do passageiro do carro.

- De acordo. - ela era um pouco baixa, mas também aparentava 19 anos. Vestia umas roupas demasiado curtas e justas ao corpo, mostrando como era curvilíneo. - Qualquer coisa para ficar com o Miroku só para mim. Espero é que me dê uma outra recompensa.

- Outra recompensa? - ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Que tal, no último dia de aulas, você aparecer em minha casa à noite para eu fazer um programinha? De despedida, sabe? - A rapariga lambeu o lábio superior e piscou o olho, passando a mão no peito dele e sorrindo travessamente.

- Tudo bem. Se é o que você quer… - retribuiu o sorriso e a beijou de forma lasciva. Logo depois ela saiu do carro e ele arrancou para casa.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

No dia seguinte, Sango saiu de sua última aula e começou a caminhar para o portão do colégio. Tinha combinado com Kagome que nessa tarde iria contar para Miroku que esperava um filho dele.

- Sango-chan!

- Ah, oi Kuranosuke! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, não! Está tudo óptimo. Só queria te acompanhar até ao portão. Já vai para casa?

- Uhum. - acenou com a cabeça - O Miroku deve estar me esperando.

O rapaz olhou para ela de soslaio. Tinha mandado Shima se meter com ele antes de Sango lá aparecer. Shima é uma boa actriz, embora não parecesse…

Quando chegou ao portão, Sango parou e tapou a boca com as mãos. Sentia-se traída, humilhada e profundamente triste com a cena que estava a presenciar. Miroku estava beijando Shima.

E pior ainda, ela tinha um anel de compromisso no dedo.

- Não… como é que… Ele não pode… - Sango tinha as ideias em turbilhão enquanto Kuranosuke tinha um sorriso triunfante no rosto - Canalha… Cafajeste… Cachorro… Safado… Cara de pau… - dizia em voz baixa caminhando para eles.

Quando Miroku a viu, separou-se de Shima e estendeu os braços para ela.

- Sango, não é nada do que você está pensando…

SLAP

- Cala a boca! Me poupa de suas explicações, canalha! Se você não queria mais nada comigo não era preciso me enganar desse jeito, bastava dizer! Como você pode fazer isso comigo? - lágrimas grossas escorriam pelo seu rosto - Te odeio!

- Não é o que parece…

- Pára! Não quero mais te ouvir!

- Ai mulher, que coisa! Sempre batendo no pobrezinho do Miroku… E não é só nele…

SLAP

- Você não foge à regra, vadia! - disse depois de a esbofetear.

- O quê? Olha aqui, vadia é você!

- Cala a boca! Vai embora com o seu queridinho Miroku, vai! Não tô nem aí! - olhou para Miroku e limpou as lágrimas com a manga da camisola - Quanto a você… Morre longe de mim!

Saiu correndo, empurrando todo o mundo que tinha parado para ver a cena. Kuranosuke foi atrás dela e Miroku ficou despedaçado, com lágrimas nos olhos, olhando por onde ela tinha fugido.

- Ela nem quis me ouvir…

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

- Sango… Você está bem?

- Kuranosuke, o que é que eu faço? Porque essas coisas só acontecem comigo? - ela estava atrás de um edifício antigo, chorando sentada no chão.

- Calma… Havia sempre essa possibilidade. Os caras mais velhos sempre fazem isso… Eles nem ligam para os sentimentos das companheiras. - sentou-se também e a abraçou.

- Mas eu estou grávida! - desabafou no peito dele - Eu estou grávida…

Essa notícia o fez congelar. Miroku havia engravidado a doce Sango? Como podia ser possível?

- Não tenha medo, Sango. Eu vou te ajudar.

- O quê? Como?

- Case comigo. Venha para a minha casa. Meus pais são médicos e estão na África, nesse momento, eles não precisam saber para já. Eu tenho dinheiro suficiente para cuidar de nós três.

- Nós três?

- Você não quer ter o filho?

- Sim, claro que sim!

- Então, pronto. A gente se casa e depois do bebé nascer, vão pensar que é meu. Eu darei meu nome para ele.

- Não, não é necessário. Você vai estragar sua vida comigo. Tem tanta coisa que pode fazer… - ela disse, saindo de seu abraço e enxugando as lágrimas.

- Não há mais nada que eu queira sem ser cuidar de você. Aceite, por favor…

- Eu… vou pensar. Não tenho a certeza.

- Claro. Tudo a seu tempo.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

Passaram 3 semanas e Miroku tentava falar com Sango a todo o custo, mas ela o ignorava. Levou todas as suas coisas do apartamento dele, mudou de celular, o MSN e, o que mais irritava Miroku, andava sempre na companhia de Kuranosuke.

Quando ele tinha ido lá na escola para a buscar, ele tinha intenções de lhe dar a notícia que teria de viajar para os EUA. Seu avô tinha proposto para ele um cargo bastante bom na empresa multinacional dele, a Sengoku Jidai. Para que ela não se sentisse abandonada, comprara um anel de noivado para lhe oferecer e prometer que voltaria rápido para se casarem e viverem juntos.

Mas aquela rapariga, Shima, apareceu do nada e pediu para experimentar o anel, já que tinha os dedos delgados como os de Sango. A seguir, disse que ele tinha que treinar o beijo que lhe daria assim que Sango colocasse o anel no dedo, e o beijou de repente. É claro que ele não correspondeu, mas não a queria machucar, por isso deixou que ela o beijasse.

Foi então que Sango apareceu e aconteceu aquela confusão toda.

Faltava apenas uma semana para as férias de verão acabarem e ele prometeu a seu avô que só partiria nessa altura. Mas talvez devesse partir agora. Talvez Sango estivesse realmente melhor com Kuranosuke. Talvez Shima viesse com ele e ocupasse o lugar de sua amada. Talvez ele a esquecesse com o tempo. Talvez no futuro aquela perda doesse menos. Talvez… Talvez…

Tanta incerteza…

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

- O QUÊ?

- É verdade, Sango! O Inuyasha que me contou!

- Mas… mas… Kagome! Ele não pode me deixar! O que eu faço sem ele?

- Eu disse que era melhor conversar com ele o quanto antes! Mas você é teimosa, fazer o quê?

- Ele já foi?

- Não, a essa hora deve estar esperando o avião. - disse olhando o relógio - Com sorte, você o encontra lá na sala de espera!

- Acha?

- Do que está esperando? Corre mulher de Deus! Corre! - gritou Kagome.

Sango puxou a amiga para o carro da mais velha e se sentou no lugar do passageiro, já que não tinha carta de condução. Ficou olhando para a frente com ar ansioso até que reparou que o carro não andava.

- Então? Me leva lá!

- Não deu tempo de pegar a chave, idiota! Você me arrastou!

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

Quando chegaram no aeroporto, Sango correu como uma desalmada para a sala de espera, com Kagome a reboque.

- O voo 312 para New York está quase a partir, obrigada. - soou a voz de uma mulher no intercomunicador.

- É o voo dele! - gritou a moça.

Largou Kagome e correu mais depressa ainda, desta vez para a porta de embarque. Quando estava avistando a porta, viu Miroku correndo para lá e entregando o bilhete. Ele tinha chegado atrasado.

- Miroku! Miroku! Me espera! Eu preciso falar com você!

Um grandalhão fechou a porta e colocou uma fita vermelha na frente. Agora ninguém poderia entrar.

Ela correu para lá, mas ele a impediu com um braço.

- Onde pensa que vai? Tem bilhete?

- Não, não, eu não tenho, mas…

- Então me desculpe, mas não entra mais ninguém.

- Não! O senhor não me entende! O pai do meu filho está nesse avião! Eu preciso falar com ele, por favor! Me deixe entrar!

- Não acha que é muito novinha para ter filhos? Mentirosas também não entram! Não sabe como é comum essa história de filho por aqui.

Sango segurou o matulão de quase dois metros pelo colarinho e aproximou os rostos.

- Mentirosa a puta que pa… - nesse momento, o barulho de um avião foi ouvido e ela se desesperou. - O avião! - largou-o e correu para a parede feita de vidro que dava vista para onde estavam os aviões. - Não! - o avião estava andando e acelerou - Não! - ele recolheu as rodas e levantou - NÃO! MIROKU! - ela viu o avião desaparecer aos poucos no céu e escorregou até ao chão, chorando desconsoladamente - Miroku… O que foi fazer?...

- É aquela! - o segurança apontou e ela logo se viu presa por dois guardas. - Levem-na daqui para fora!

- Me larguem! Me larguem! - ela se debatia.

- Puxa a vida, mas essa é muito brava! - comentou um deles, sorrindo.

- Me soltem, isso não é maneira de se tratar uma mulher!

- MAS QUE DROGA É ESSA? - gritou Kagome, aparecendo atrás deles. - Larguem ela, agora!

- E quem você pensa que é? - perguntou o segurança que Sango havia puxado o colarinho - Se você não se calar eles também te levam presa!

- Eu sou a noiva do filho de InuTaisho!

- Impossível! O senhor Sesshoumaru se casou faz pouco tempo com a menina Rin!

- Eu me referia a Inuyasha, idiota.

- Inuyasha Taisho? - ele tremeu. Esse homem ficou conhecido por ter esmurrado um homem bêbedo num baile por ter apalpado o traseiro de sua noiva.

- Sim, esse mesmo! Acabei de ligar para ele… - disse mostrando o celular na mão - Que deve chegar em 3,… 2,… 1,…

- MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA? EXIJO UMA EXPLICAÇÃO! - uma voz grave e irritada vociferou.

- Senhor Inuyasha! Nós…

- Eu estava todo contente no ginásio tentando esfriar a cabeça, quando minha noiva me liga para me dizer que estava com problemas nesse aeroporto! O que aconteceu? - chegou perto de Kagome e a agarrou pela cintura - Eles te machucaram? - sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Não, meu amor. Mas a Sango…

- Soltem ela agora! Seus imbecis!

Os guardas a largaram de imediato, fazendo com que ela quase se estabacasse no chão. Kagome correu para ela e a abraçou.

- Você está bem?

-…

- Se calhar é melhor eu a levar para casa dela. - disse para Inuyasha ao vê-la num estado crítico.

- Está bom, eu depois vou ter com você. Vou só tratar de mandar despedir esses idiotas.

- Inuyasha? - perguntou Sango - Porque não… o impediu? Você sabia que ele ia embora.

- Eu não posso mandar no destino dos meus amigos, por muito que eu goste deles. Se ele escolheu ir embora, não podia fazer nada para o parar. Tente perceber.

- Inuyasha… - disse Kagome - Depois a gente fala! - o seu tom reprobatório o fez estremecer.

- O que é que eu disse? - perguntou a si mesmo ao ver sua noiva saindo com Sango, que chorava cada vez mais.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

- Eu não sabia… - caiu no sofá azul, atónito.

- Eu sei que não, Inu. Não se culpe.

- Mas, e agora? Ela está grávida e… e ele se foi! Porque ela não lhe contou? Aposto que ele ia adorar saber que vai ser pai!

- Eu sei, mas ela ficou com raiva dele por causa da história da Shima e coisa e tal… E perdeu a coragem.

- Eu posso arranjar o celular novo dele! E também a morada! Ela assim pode falar com ele!

- Eu não sei se ela vai querer falar com ele. Está muito machucada. Ela se sente abandonada. Além disso, ela está dormindo agora.

- A gente nunca vai abandoná-la, Kagome. Ela está segura com a gente.

- Eu sei que sim, amor.

- E aquele tal de Kuranosuke que você falou… - disse chegando perto dela no sofá e a agarrando pela cintura - Ele não disse que ia dar para ela todo o seu apoio?

- Sim. - suspirou - Dinheiro, casa, comida, um nome para o bebé e 'amor'. - disse fazendo aspas com os dedos.

- 'Amor'? - perguntou repetindo o gesto.

- Sim, cá para mim ele só quer transar com ela. E mesmo que ele chegue a amar ela, duvido que ela retribua. Ela ama muito o Miroku.

- Eu sei. Eles se gostam desde que se viram a primeira vez, quando os apresentámos no seu aniversário.

- Eu também gosto muito de você, sabia? - disse ela, marota. Beijou-o e depois apoiou seu rosto no peito dele, sentindo seu calor. - Inu… Você nunca me vai deixar, pois não?

- Claro que não! O que essa sua cabecinha está pensando, hein? Eu preferia morrer a te deixar. Ainda para mais que você é linda demais para ficar andando por aí sozinha e com aquele traste do Kouga de olho em você. - resmungou.

- Traste não! Ele é muito educado e é um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Ao contrário de você, né? Tem sempre alguma coisa mal-educada para dizer…

- Resumindo… Ele é um boiola. - falou todo emburrado.

- Eu te amo tanto! - riu um pouco e brincou com o lábio inferior do beicinho dele.

- Eu também. - beijou-a com todo o amor que tinha e logo sentiu as mãos dela tocarem seu tronco forte por baixo da camisa branca. - Kagome… - gemeu - Não me provoque…

- Hmmm… Você é uma tentação… - continuou tocando-o até chegar às calças.

Ele lhe arrebatou a mão e a levou embora. Sango já estava dormindo mesmo e ele não iria conseguir se dominar por muito tempo com Kagome se fazendo de danadinha. Tinha que chegar em casa dele o mais rápido possível. Mal podia esperar.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

Quando fecharam a porta do apartamento luxuoso, ele a prensou contra a parede e a beijou com gosto. Ela gemeu contra sua boca ao senti-lo desapertar sua blusa e alisar suas costas, a atraindo para ele.

Ela arrancou sua camisa, desejosa de ver o corpo perfeito que ele tinha e mal passou a mão no tanquinho dele se lembrou que ele tinha estado no ginásio. Provavelmente para manter a forma que ela tanto adorava.

- Inu… - murmurou - Acho que você deveria ter ficado mais umas horas no ginásio. - riu um pouco da cara que ele fez. - Você ainda tem umas gordurinhas aqui dos lados. - provocou.

Era óbvio que estava mentindo. Ele era tudo o que uma mulher desejava. Alto, longos cabelos prateados, olhos dourados, orelhinhas fofas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, ombros largos, peito definido, braços fortes, tanquinho de fazer perder o ar, anca esguia, pernas maciças, já para não falar da sua irresistível pele morena para completar a visão de Deus Grego.

Extremamente sexy, sem dúvida alguma.

- GORDURINHAS? - gritou incrédulo - É tudo músculo, moça endiabrada! Tudo músculo! - atacou-a com beijos e carícias ousadas ao ver que ela estalava em risada. - Safada, eu vou ter que te dar um castigo!

Pegou nela ao colo e a levou para o seu quarto. Depois de a deitar na cama macia, tratou de tirar a sua própria roupa para depois, completamente nu, se deitar em cima dela.

Beijou-a com paixão ao mesmo tempo que tirava a roupa dela bem devagar, somente para a torturar.

- Inu… - reclamou ela ao sentir que ele se levantara.

- Paciência, meu amor. Paciência.

Tirou as calcinhas de renda negra dela e a acariciou no seu ponto mais fraco. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu alto o nome dele. Inuyasha, deliciado com o calor de sua fêmea, se deitou de novo sobre ela, a beijando e não parando de a tocar ousadamente.

- Inu… pára de me torturar… ahhh…!

- Só quando você se arrepender de ter dito que eu era gordo… - ele gostava de ver a forma como ela se rendia totalmente em seus braços. Kagome sempre fora muito orgulhosa, mas só ele é que conseguia vê-la suplicar algo, engolindo todo seu orgulho. Só ele.

- Eu… - ofegou quando ele penetrou mais um dedo nela - Eu me arrependo! Ahhh!

- Assim gosto mais…

Retirou os dedos dela e a penetrou devagar, sentindo o calor e a humidade dela. Céus! Como era suave! Ter Kagome era tudo para ele! A amava e desejava tanto que sua necessidade de a ter até doía. Com cuidado, mergulhou bem fundo nela. Kagome arranhou as costas dele ao sentir-se completa.

Com movimentos lentos, ele foi ditando o ritmo, mas estava perdendo o controle. A sua urgência era demasiada para aquele ritmo tão lento.

Kagome abria as pernas cada vez mais para que ele se aprofundasse nela. Ela queria tanto senti-lo dentro de si que não aguentava mais aquela lentidão. Mexeu os quadris mais rapidamente, obrigando o seu amante a fazer o mesmo.

- Ahhh…! Inu… Inuyasha! Ahhhh!... - gemia ao senti-lo cada vez mais rápido.

- Kagome… - falava contra seu pescoço.

Os dois aumentaram mais as investidas até que chegaram ao clímax. Kagome beijou cada gotinha de suor limpo que se havia formado no lábio superior dele. Ele parecia tão cansado. Devagar, ele escorregou para o lado.

- Você… está bem, Inuyasha?

- Ahh… só você para me cansar desse jeito, Káh. Estou esgotado…

- Ainda bem que gostou… - sorriu docemente enquanto desviava a franja molhada da testa dele.

- Seria um tolo se não gostasse. - de repente congelou.

- Inu? O que foi? - ele fez uma expressão surpreendida e levantou as cobertas para olhar seu… - Inu?

- Kagome! Me perdoe, por favor! Eu juro que não queria!

- O quê? Você está me assustando!

- Com a pressa que eu sentia me esqueci! Me perdoe! - ele parecia desesperado.

- Se esqueceu do quê, afinal?

- Da camisinha!

Demorou alguns segundos para assimilar o que ele lhe tinha dito, enquanto isso ele a olhava com receio.

O corpo da rapariga sofreu um ataque de convulsões. As gargalhadas melodiosas pareciam ter aquecido o ambiente. Inuyasha a olhou com cara de parvo.

- Está rindo do quê?

- Ora Inuyasha, de você! Acha mesmo que eu me importo se você usa camisinha ou não? - e continuou rindo até lhe virem lágrimas aos olhos.

- Eu não percebo… Não lhe importa se engravidar?

- Claro que não! - aproximou-se dele e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos - Eu sei muito bem que você tem o desejo de ser pai e eu não vejo porque não concretizá-lo. Sempre adorei crianças e tenho a certeza que vamos ser felizes!

- Você me faz o homem mais feliz, sabia? Te amo! - ele disse emocionado. Havia demorado muito tempo para encontrar uma mulher que o amasse mesmo sendo um hanyou e agora que a tinha encontrado ela lhe dizia uma coisa daquelas. Era o que ele mais queria.

- Eu também…

Adormeceram os dois abraçados, exaustos, nus, mas muito felizes.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

Sango acordou com o sol a bater-lhe no rosto. Quando os abriu, arrependeu-se de o ter feito pois a luz era muito forte. Levantou-se devagar e foi até ao espelho. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, seu rosto congestionado e seus cabelos longos todos bagunçados.

Voltou-se para a porta da varanda iluminada e lá viu um casal que passava. O homem sorria feliz e acariciava a barriga enorme da parceira, que ria de alguma provável tolice que ele dissera.

Chorou. A cada lágrima que derramava, sentia um pedacinho de sua alma se perder no vazio. Agora que Miroku tinha ido, não tinha mais seu apoio, seu amparo, seu amor, seu abraço caloroso que a havia protegido de tantas coisas. Não tinha nada.

" O que é que eu faço agora?", pensou. " Sem ele não vou conseguir seguir minha vida como se não fosse nada. Minha vida nunca mais vai ser igual. Não sei se estou pronta para criar um filho sem o apoio do verdadeiro pai…". Depois se lembrou de Kuranosuke e da sua oferta. " Talvez ele seja a minha única esperança! Embora eu ainda não me queira casar…". Pegou no celular e discou um número.

- Moshi moshi?

- Kuranosuke? Sou eu, a Sango.

- Sango-chan? Oi! Aconteceu alguma coisa de errado? Sua voz está diferente.

- Depois eu te conto esse assunto. O que eu queria falar com você era que… que… eu…

- Você? - incentivou.

- …

- Sango-chan?

- Eu aceito a sua oferta.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Essa história foi uma coisa que me deu e eu escrevi ela nas aulas. Depois botei ela para um canto e agora me deu vontade de postá-la. ^^**

**Vai ter uns 4 ou 5 capítulos. As folhas que já tinha escrito iam até ao terceiro capítulo, mas também não há muito mais para contar a partir dai, por isso vai ser uma história breve.**

**Espero que gostem e já vou adiantado e digo que vai ter mais hentai. ^^ Adoro Hentai!!!**

**E se alguém quiser saber as idades, aqui vão:**

**Sango - 16**

**Miroku - 20**

**Kagome - 19**

**Inuyasha - 20**

**Kuranosuke - 19**

**Shima - 19**

**Acho que estão todos, ou pelo menos os principais. Já deu para ver que a Sango é a pentelha do grupo, né? u.ú **

**Ja ne, minna!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Quando o Amor não acaba**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 2**

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

- Tasuki! Me dá a bola. AGORA!

- Feh! Pegue a sua!

- Mas essa é a minha!

- Não é não!

- É sim!

- Não é!

- É sim!

- Não!

- Sim!

PLOFT

- Olha o que você fez Azumi! Furou a bola!

- Eu? Mas foram essas suas garras que a furaram!

- Não foram não!

- Foram sim!

- Não foram!

- Foram sim!

- Não!

- Sim!

- MENINOS! JÁ CHEGA! - uma mulher de longos cabelos negros apareceu e gritou.

- Foi ele! - apontou para o garoto de cabelos prata.

- Foi ela! - apontou para a garota de cabelos chocolate.

- Não quero saber quem foi, só não quero que briguem, tá bom? Agora peçam desculpa um para o outro!

- Desculpe. - o garotinho deu um beijinho no rosto da menina, que corou.

- Não tem mal… Me desculpe também… - deu um sorriso lindo que o fez corar.

A mulher sorriu ao ver que eles eram tão lindinhos juntos e os mandou brincar para o jardim.

- Estavam brigando de novo? - uma jovem entrou na sala, vestida com um avental de cozinha vermelho, com uma bandeja de comida nas mãos.

- Sim… Ai, Sango, esses dois parecem cão e gato, qualquer dia ainda se matam! - caminhou até ela e a ajudou com a bandeja - Deixa eu levar isso para a mesa lá de fora.

- Ah, Kagome, você sabe que eles se gostam e além disso, brigar é normal nos 4 anos de idade. Dê um tempo para eles, vai ver. - deu a bandeja para ela - Eu vou lá na cozinha pegar a salada. Os homens devem estar com fome.

- A Rin toma conta deles. Hmm… - hesitou um pouco - E o Kuranosuke? Não vem?

- Não. Ele está trabalhando fora e só volta daqui a uma semana, mais ou menos.

- Já deu uma resposta para ele?

- Não. Mas não sei se irei dar uma resposta positiva.

- Eu espero que não! Não gosto de te ver com ele. espere mais um pouco, pode ser que… arranje alguém melhor.

- Eu sei, Kagome. Eu sei. - e entrou na cozinha.

Chegou perto da mesa, onde estava a saladeira e começou a temperá-la.

- Boa tarde, senhores telespectadores! Temos uma notícia de última hora! - Sango olhou o televisor e aumentou o volume para ouvir com atenção, estando de costas para o aparelho. - Soubemos agora mesmo que o milionário Miroku Houshi, herdeiro oficial da empresa multinacional Sengoku Jidai, acaba de chegar ao aeroporto de Tóquio vindo dos EUA…

Sango congelou de imediato e olhou para o pequeno ecrã. Havia um monte de jornalistas e flashes à volta das escadas que levavam à porta do avião privado. A porta se abriu e de lá saíram dois seguranças levando todos a rasto para os passageiros passarem em segurança.

A primeira foi uma mulher peituda, que Sango mal conheceu mas viu que era Shima, que saiu toda pomposa. Suas roupas curtas, justas e brilhantes deixavam ver o seu corpo curvilíneo, mas na sua maior parte falso.

A seguir, saiu um velho com boa aparência, nos seus 80 anos, sorria para todos e tinha um copo de sakê na mão. Era Mushin Houshi, avô de Miroku e dono da empresa.

De repente, os flashes aumentaram terrivelmente e do avião saiu um homem extremamente bonito, portador de uns lindíssimos olhos azuis e um sorriso de anúncios de pasta de dentes. Os jornalistas formaram uma avalanche de perguntas, às quais ele respondia brandamente com um sorriso.

- Senhor Miroku! Senhor Miroku! - o mais desesperado gritava, enquanto Miroku agarrou a mulher pela cintura - Essa jovem é sua esposa?

Sango correu para o televisor e o agarrou, gritando para ele.

- Responde! Responde, idiota! Você se casou com essa 'Miss Silicone'?

- Bem… - ele disse - Nós ainda não nos casamos… - Sango fez uma expressão aliviada com a notícia - Mas não falta muito, não!

- O QUÊ? Ordinário! - gritou agarrando o ecrã com força.

- Beijo! Beijo! Beijo! Beijo! - pediam na televisão.

- Não se atreva, maldito! Não se atreva! - ela gritou exasperada, agora quase partindo o pobre ecrã.

Miroku sorriu e segurou com firmeza a anca da mulher, puxou sua nuca e lhe deu um beijo longo e molhado. Os jornalistas fotografaram como nunca enquanto gritavam, eufóricos.

Sango atirou a saladeira no chão com toda a força, nem se importando com os vidros e os ingredientes jogados no chão. Sentou na cadeira e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, chorando.

"Idiota! Cafajeste! Como pode agir dessa maneira? Como se nunca tivesse acontecido nada? TE ODEIO!"

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

Desde que Miroku tinha ido embora, passaram 4 anos. Sango se mudou para a casa de Kagome até acabar a escola, pois ainda não confiava em Kuranosuke para partilhar a mesma casa que ele. Tinha medo e não queria, pelo menos ainda, que mais nenhum homem a tocasse. Não depois do que Miroku lhe fez.

A partir dos 5 meses de gravidez, teve que ficar em repouso total, numa cama, pois a gravidez era de alto risco. Quando fez nove meses de gestação, Sango foi para o hospital com contracções fortes e passou lá a tarde toda em trabalho de parto. Decidiram optar pelo parto normal mesmo correndo o risco de um deles morrer, tanto a mãe como o filho. Ela era nova demais para fazer uma operação.

Três médicos e duas parteiras fizeram questão de ajudar, afinal de contas era uma adolescente e não fazia mal nenhum ajudarem a trazer ao mundo uma criança. O parto, ao todo, demorou quatro horas. Os médicos suavam, as parteiras corriam de um lado para o outro buscando os instrumentos que eles pediam, Sango gritava cheia de dores. Depois de muito esforço e sofrimento, um choro de um bebé foi ouvido e os médicos fizeram questão de chorar também, mas de felicidade.

O médico mais experiente, Myoga, olhou para a jovem mãe, intrigado porque ela não pedia para segurar no bebé. Foi então que viu, por entre sangue, Sango completamente desacordada, um braço pendia para fora da cama e a boca estava pálida e seca.

Rapidamente correu até ela e ligou a máquina dos batimentos cardíacos. Estava parado. O coração não batia. Enquanto as parteiras levaram o bebé para outro compartimento, os médicos rasgaram a camisa dela, colocaram um creme no seu peito e ligaram a máquina dos choques. Só depois de vinte minutos, quando todas as esperanças estavam perdidas, um pequeno 'bip' se ouviu e logo a seguir outro, outro e outro…

Myoga quase chorou quando viu a moça abrir os olhos chocolate com dificuldade, como se as pálpebras pesassem toneladas, e pediu para ver seu filho.

- É uma menina. - respondeu sorrindo.

Logo a seguir as parteiras entraram com um embrulhinho cor-de-rosa em braços e entregaram para ela. Pousaram-no no seu colo com cuidado para ela poder sentir seus 3 quilinhos.

- É tão linda!

Tinha os cabelinhos castanhos, o narizinho empinado, as mãozinhas fechadas e rechonchudas e um biquinho na pequenininha boquinha. Nela era tudo 'inho' de tão pequena e frágil. Além disso, era uma cópia de Sango. Nunca ninguém iria suspeitar que era filha de Miroku.

Foi então que ela abriu os olhinhos. Azuis. Um profundo azul de oceano a olhou tão penetrantemente que pareceu despi-la até à alma. Essa era a pista. Miroku era dono de olhos da mesma cor, sem tirar nem pôr.

Ficou a pensar… Kuranosuke também tinha olhos azuis, embora fossem quase cinza, ainda dava para disfarçar a verdadeira origem da menina.

Depois de devidamente tratada e já no quarto quentinho do hospital dando de mamar para sua filhinha, Sango recebeu a visita de Kagome, com sua enorme barriga de 6 meses de gravidez, que arrastava um Inuyasha afogado em flores de todas as cores.

Passaram a tarde toda conversando. Inuyasha tinha até medo de pegar na recém-nascida, como se ela fosse uma peça de porcelana que se quebraria ao primeiro toque. As duas moças riram dele até que Kagome e Inuyasha se esconderam no banheiro para a enfermeira checar se não tinha ninguém no quarto. Eles se 'infiltraram' lá mesmo depois da hora de visitas para poder ficar com Sango mais tempo.

Por fim, decidiram que o nome da menina seria Azumi.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

- Sango! Sango!

- Huh?

- Você viu o noticiário? - perguntou Kagome, afoita.

- Vi sim… - respondeu, apanhando os cacos da saladeira.

- Só isso? 'Vi sim…' - imitou a voz dela - Não vai fazer nada?

- Fazer o quê? A vida é dele. Foi ele quem foi embora, não eu, e foi ele que disse que vai casar com a Miss Silicone.

- Sango! - bateu com as duas mãos na mesa - Cadê a moça lutadora que conheci?

- Não sei. Também tenho procurado por ela.

- Sango, caralho! Vai à luta! Vai lá, espeta um soco na Shima e um beijão de tirar o fôlego no Miroku!

- Para quê, Kagome? - largou o saco com os cacos no chão e se virou para ela - Para quê que eu vou fazer figura de idiota? O Miroku nunca quis saber de mim. Só me usou e depois me jogou fora como se fosse lixo. Não adianta fazer nada! Ele não presta!

SLAP

Sango ficou com o rosto vermelho e olhou admirada para Kagome.

- Kago---

- Cala a boca!

Olharam-se as duas por um momento e Kagome apontou lá para fora, onde Tasuki e Azumi brincavam contentes.

- Olha lá para fora e me diz o que você vê!

- Azumi.

- Sim, Sango, Azumi. E o que é que você acha que ela representa?

- …

- Acorda! Sango! Ela é o fruto do seu amor com Miroku! Acha mesmo que ele era capaz de te enganar? Ele te amava e tenho a certeza que ainda ama! O facto dele ter ido embora é culpa sua! - apontou para ela - Você é que entendeu tudo errado e não o quis ouvir! Não contou para ele a verdade e agora fica se lamentando! Agora você vai contar para ele e limpar a borrada que fez no passado! É o mínimo que pode fazer!

- Kagome…

- E é melhor que seja antes do paspalho do Kuranosuke aparecer, pois tanto quanto sei, ele nunca gostou do Miroku e vai fazer de tudo para te impedir de falar com ele.

- Apesar de eu não ter gostado desse tapa… - abraçou-se a ela - Obrigada amiga! Você sempre me faz abrir os olhos!

- Sempre às ordens. - retribuiu o abraço e sorriu docemente.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X - 2 DIAS DEPOIS - **__**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

Sango, Kagome, Azumi e Tasuki foram no centro para comprar uma prenda de aniversário para Inuyasha, que fazia nesse dia 24 anos.

- Ah, Káh! Eu não sei o que comprar para o Inuyasha! ele já é milionário, deve ter de tudo!

- Não esquenta! Eu também não sei o que oferecer.

- Isso não me está ajudando muito, sabe?

- Bom, porque não oferece alguma coisa simples, como meias?

- Meias? Que coisa mais brega! Isso era o que meu avô me oferecia no Natal!

- Acredite, ele está precisando de umas novas…

- Mamãe! Mamãe! - chamou Tasuki - Olha lá aquele colar bonito! Compra ele para o papai!

- Onde? - passou seu olhar por todas as montras até se cruzar com um lindíssimo kotodama - É lindo! Sango, eu vou lá naquela loja comprá-lo e talvez compre também aquela pérola rosa que está gritando: 'Me compre! Me compre!'. Tchau! - pegou Tasuki pela mão e saiu correndo.

- Me deixou… - lamentou-se a moça.

- Mamãe! Vamos dar uma volta para passar o tempo?

- Claro! Vem, vamos comprar um sorvete. - deu a mão para ela e, ao virar a esquina, bateu de frente com um sujeito. Quase caiu no chão, não fosse por ele a ter segurado. - Me desculpe! Eu sou uma desastrada e não vi por onde ia…

- Não, não! A culpa foi minha mesmo e… Espera! Sango, é você?

- Como sabe meu… - chegou perto dele e lhe puxou os óculos escuros para baixo. -Miroku? - disse surpresa.

- Aff… parece que meu disfarce foi descoberto… - suspirou enquanto colocava os óculos no bolso dos calções desportivos.

- Pois, que pena… Se não fosse eu nunca ninguém iria suspeitar que era você, até porque uns óculos escuros e roupa desportiva são o melhor disfarce para fugir de suas fãs. - disse sarcástica.

- Não são fãs. São paparazzis. - Examinou-a bem. As sandálias de salto alto tornavam suas pernas torneadas parecerem mais compridas e as curvas de suas ancas tinham ficado mais bem delineadas e sedutoras. Os seios ficaram maiores e mais redondinhos e vestia um vestido até acima do joelho, de alças e decotado, branco com uns detalhes rosa na ponta e no decote. Estava mais bonita do que se lembrava. - Bom te encontrar de novo. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez, não?

- Sim, pois é. - inverteram-se os papéis. Agora era ela quem o apreciava. Com o passar do tempo, ele ficou um pouco mais alto, os músculos estavam mais desenvolvidos, mas nada de exageros, embora lhe apetecesse tocar neles devido à camiseta negra desbotada que os tornava irresistíveis. Também estava mais moreno e seus olhos continuavam alegres, brilhantes, profundos e com um brilho malicioso que ela se lembrava tão bem.

- O que tem feito esse tempo? Acabou a escola? Já trabalhas?

- Sim, acabei o colégio, mas agora ando à procura de emprego.

- E… como vai o Kuranosuke?

- Bem. - curta e directa foi a resposta.

Não queria continuar ali, logo ele iria ver Azumi e ela só queria encontrar um buraco onde enfiar o rosto.

- E quem é essa menina bonita aqui? - disse ele, se agachando para ficar à mesma altura que Azumi, que dava a mão para Sango. Sango quis morrer nesse momento. - Oi! Qual é seu nome?

- Eu não falo com estranhos! Minha mãe diz que é perigoso! - Respondeu encabulada.

"Ahahahah! Toma essa cafajeste!", pensou Sango.

- Ah é? - riu ele - E quem é sua mãe?

- Eu estou dando a mão para ela! - Azumi fez cara feia e sentiu a mão de sua mãe a apertar em forma de repreendimento.

Miroku ergueu o olhar e quando se cruzou com o de Sango, ela pensou que o chão lhe tinha fugido debaixo dos pés.

- Então sua mãe é a Sango?

- Sim.

- Óptimo!

"Óptimo?", pensou Sango. "SÓ ISSO, PASPALHO?"

- Porquê? - perguntou a pequena.

- Porque… - pegou numa mão dela - Eu e sua mãe nos conhecemos muito bem. - as duas últimas palavras saíram quentes e profundas, fazendo a jovem mulher corar.

- Sério? Vocês são amigos?

- Sim. Está vendo como não sou estranho? Eu sou o Miroku, prazer! - beijou sua mão.

- Eu me chamo Azumi! - respondeu toda sorridente. Depois o encarou e riu um pouco. - Você é muito bonito! Não quer namorar minha mãe?

- Azumi! - repreendeu Sango, agora mais corada.

Miroku riu, deliciado com a garotinha, e se ergueu.

- Bom, eu não me importaria de todo. O que você acha, Sango?

- Eu acho que… é…

- É… - ele se aproximou dela, devagar. Os rostos estavam perto e eles queriam sentir o gosto um do outro novamente. Ambos sabiam que aquilo era errado, mas não queriam parar. As respirações entrecortadas, mas calmas, estavam mais e mais perto. Os olhos de Sango se fecharam quase que automaticamente ao perceber que já não havia nada capaz de pará-los. Era como se ele a estivesse hipnotizando.

- É ele! é o senhor Miroku! - uma voz foi ouvida e logo a seguir um montão de jornalistas corriam para eles.

Miroku sabia que tinha que correr dali para fora, mas estava tão bom ali com Sango que não se atreveu a deixá-la. Num abrir e fechar de olhos, eles estavam rodeados e Sango, assustada, pegou na filha ao colo.

- Senhor Miroku! Senhor Miroku! Quem é essa mulher?

- É sua amante?

- Senhor Miroku! O que aconteceu com a jovem Shima? Ela já sabe dessa traição?

- Essa garotinha é sua filha bastarda?

Miroku segurava a cintura de Sango, como se a protegesse dos homens. Mas quando Sango ouviu a última pergunta, se enfureceu e pousou a filha no chão.

- Filha bastarda? Bastarda o caralh---

Miroku tapou a boca dela com uma mão, se usassem uma linguagem rude com os paparazzis iriam ser capa de revista durante um mês. Sango tentou libertar-se e ele a prendeu com a outra mão na cintura. Ela conseguiu puxar a mão dele de sua boca, mas foi com tanta força que cambaleou para a frente e quase se beijaram. Nesse preciso momento, um jornalista tirou uma foto.

- Miroku! Faça alguma coisa! - Sango quase chorava de aflição.

- Senhores! Senhores! Hoje não estou aberto para entrevistas. Peço que se vão embora antes que eu chame a policia e abra um processo contra vocês sobre invasão de privacidade. Não têm nada a ver com a minha vida particular.

- Mas nos responda apenas a uma pergunta, por favor! Quem é essa mulher?

- Não é ninguém importante.

"Ninguém importante?", pensou ela. Sentiu seu coração se rachar até se quebrar ao meio. Agora ela tinha a certeza que para ele, ela era insignificante.

Saiu dali a passos duros com sua filha, que estava tola com os flashes. Se ele pensava assim, então ela agora também pensava!

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Esse capitulo era para ser o dobro do tamanho, mas depois eu achei que acabava de uma maneira de **_**suspense**_** tão ridícula, por isso achei melhor acabar por aqui mesmo. **

**Ah! E para quem é muito lesado e ainda não percebeu, o Tasuki é filho da Kagome e do Inuyasha. Eu não coloquei já aqui, mas vai ter um capítulo que vou contar sobre o casamento deles. Preparem-se para rir um pouquinho, até porque, sendo eles os noivos, não poderia ser um casamento normal, né?**

**Quero reviews!!!!!**

**Ja ne, minna!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Quando o Amor não acaba**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 3**

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

Nessa noite, Kagome e Sango, bem como seus filhos, estavam se preparando para irem à festa de aniversário de Inuyasha, que ia ser na casa dos seus pais.

Kagome usava um elegante vestido negro com detalhes azuis claro na borda e no decote. Era liso, comprido até aos pés e o decote era bem generoso, mas sem exageros. O seu cabelo estava preso num coque, deixando uns rebeldes fios caírem na franja e no pescoço. A sua maquilhagem era um lápis preto no contorno dos olhos para sobressair o seu azul brilhante, rímel e um batom leve.

Tasuki usava um pequeno terno negro, com uma camisa branca desabotoada nos primeiros botões e uma gravata desapertada. O seu cabelo estava penteado rebeldemente e com um pouco de gel. O seu estilo era desleixado mas muito bonito. Uma cópia de Inuyasha, exceptuando os olhos, que eram da cor dos da mãe.

Sango usava um vestido vermelho, também até aos pés. As alças eram muito finas e o decote mostrava a pele suave de seus seios, mas nada de obsceno. O seu cabelo tinha caracóis largos que caíam sobre os ombros e estavam um pouco presos atrás, de cada lado da cabeça. A sua maquilhagem era leve, apenas um lápis levinho nos olhos, um brilho nos lábios e um pouco de rímel.

Azumi tinha um lindo vestido branco com detalhes a verde. Os cabelos estavam apanhados em duas pequenas tranças frouxas que emolduravam os traços delicados e bonitos da face. Parecia uma autêntica bonequinha. Ao lado do Tasuki, pareciam dois namoradinhos corados. Eram muito fofos juntos. Só que por detrás dessa aparência inocente se escondiam dois verdadeiros pestinhas…

- Sango, pode me ajudar a colocar esse colar?

- Nossa, que lindo! Onde comprou? - perguntou se colocando atrás dela para apertar o fio negro.

- Na loja onde fui com o Tasuki comprar a prenda do Inu. Gostou?

- Adorei! Pronto, já está apertado. - pegou na mala e tirou de lá um envelope castanho. - Eu também tenho uma prenda para ele. Acho que vai gostar.

- Me deixa ver!

- Não. Só quando chegarmos na festa!

- Por favor! - fez olhinhos de cachorrinho sem dono.

- Aff… tá bom, tá bom… quando você começa com esse olhar eu fico com pena. - entregou o envelope.

Kagome abriu-o e ficou com os olhos arregalados. - Não posso acreditar! - tirou um papel de lá e o abanou em frente ao rosto da amiga - Onde arranjou dinheiro para isso, Sango? O que você roubou? Não precisava ter comprado uma coisa tão cara!

- Eu só tirei um dinheirinho da conta do Kuranosuke. - riu um pouco - Acho que ele não ai dar conta, até ele chegar eu posso trabalhar e repor o dinheiro novamente.

- Um cruzeiro no oceano pacífico não é uma coisa propriamente barata para você pagar o dinheiro que tirou a ele em 5 dias! Eu não posso aceitar, Sango. - lhe estendeu o papel.

- Mas isso não é seu, é do Inuyasha.

- Mas o Inu não vai aceitar à mesma.

- Ah, mas vai mesmo! Eu já comprei e a agência não aceita devoluções. É só uma semana! E o Inuyasha pode levar um acompanhante, que será você!

- E o Tasuki? Se esqueceu dele?

- Claro que não, ele pode ficar comigo e com a Azumi, não é filhota? - virou-se para Azumi e piscou-lhe o olho.

- É sim! Vou gostar muito de poder brincar com o Tasuki toda a semana!

- Sem pausas! - gritou o menino, todo empolgado.

- Não sei não… - disse Kagome olhando para as crianças - Vai ser a primeira vez que deixo o meu filhinho tanto tempo, o máximo foram dois dias!

- Não se preocupe, eu sei tomar bem conta dos dois, e eles vão se divertir muito!

- Ah, amiga, você consegue tudo, não é mesmo? - ela abraçou-a.

- Claro! Agora vamos embora antes que seja tarde demais. Já estamos atrasadas!

Chegaram na festa, no 'palácio' de InuTaisho e Izayoi. Era uma casa muito grande, com piscina exterior e interior, campo de ténis e um jardim muito extenso e ricamente revestido com todo o tipo de flores. Elas estacionaram o carro e caminharam, como o resto das pessoas que estavam atrasadas, pelo caminho de areia branca até à porta principal da casa, que tinha mordomos para pegarem nos casacos dos convidados. Um verdadeiro baile!

Mal passaram a porta, Sango sentiu uma onda de boa energia a engolir. Era, com certeza, de InuTaisho. Ele adorava que as pessoas que o rodeavam a ele e a esposa se sentissem bem e alegres.

Caminharam pelos convidados, ao som da música clássica, gargalhadas, tilintar dos copos e pratos e pelos pares que já dançavam, parando de vez em quando para cumprimentarem um ou outro velho chato que conhecia a esposa do aniversariante e o seu filho travesso. Não que não conhecessem Sango, ela era um ente querido de InuTaisho e Izayoi, por isso todos também a conheciam, mas naquela noite, Kagome e Tasuki estavam em grande foco.

- Kagome! Sango! Que bom que chegaram! - um homem grande e maduro as envolveu num abraço de urso.

- InuTaisho! Como vai meu sogro preferido? - Kagome soltou uma gargalhada.

- Ahahah! Muito bem, obrigado! E aí, campeão? - ele se virou para Tasuki. - Tudo bem com você? Já não cumprimenta mais seu avô, não?

- Oi vovô! - o pequeno se atirou no colo dele.

- Tasuki! Que desnaturado! Porque não me avisava que sua namorada estava com você? - se agachou ao mesmo nível de Azumi. - Oi! Tudo bem com você, minha flor?

- Olá, vovô InuTaisho! Mas eu não sou namorada dele! - fez biquinho.

- Ah… que cabeça a minha… - bateu na testa com a mão. - Pois claro que não é namorada… Kagome e Sango me contaram que já planejam o vosso noivado daqui a uns anos! - ele riu da cara dos dois, claro que era uma brincadeira mas quem sabe um dia ela se tornasse real.

- Não vamos não! - gritaram os pequenos ao mesmo tempo. Eles se olharam espantados e depois sorriram.

- Vem comigo, Azumi! Eu trouxe umas minhocas! - Tasuki disse, checando um de seus bolsos. Kagome quase teve um treco. Ela fizera uma simpatia para que o fato chegasse inteiro e lavado ao fim da festa! Tasuki era igual ao pai, nunca gostava de fatos.

- Vamos! Eu tenho uma barata! Podemos colocar tudo no ponche! - Azumi enfiou a mão no bolso. Sango quase enfartou. Aquele vestido lhe custara os olhos da cara!

- Legal! - ambos correram por entre os convidados e desapareceram rapidamente.

As duas mães já iam atrás deles, mas uma mulher as deteve. Era Izayoi, a esposa de InuTaisho. Estava lindíssima no seu longo vestido azul e com os seus imensos cabelos morenos soltos e lisos. Era a beleza em pessoa.

- Deixem eles ir. São apenas crianças. - sorriu docemente e virou-se para o marido. - InuTaisho! Você é que ensina para eles essas traquinices!

- Eu? - ele se encolheu de indignação.

- Sim, você! Se há alguém que tem que ir atrás deles, é você! - ouviu-se um grito e um copo a partir-se no chão. - Acho que é melhor se apressar, eles são rápidos.

- Hehe… - coçou a cabeça. - É melhor eu ir…

Assim que saiu, a mulher cumprimentou as jovens com dois beijinhos no rosto.

- Minhas queridas! Como vão?

- Bem, obrigada. - respondeu Sango. - Acha que eles não vão dar muito prejuízo?

- Não esquente, querida. O InuTaisho pode ser mais criança que eles os dois, mas sabe que tem limites. Ou eu irei tirar umas contas com ele! - ela fez cara de assassina e todas riram.

- E o Inu? Já chegou? - perguntou Kagome. - Ainda não o vi. Ele me disse que viria directo do trabalho e que se vestiria aqui para a festa.

- Ah, ele está quase pronto. Sabe como ele é com as gravatas, né? - riram-se novamente ao lembrar como Inuyasha se debateu o dia inteiro com a gravata que usava no dia do seu casamento.

- Oi, mulherada! - uma ofegante Rin saiu com dificuldade do meio da multidão. - Puxa! Quase morri sufocada! Não consigo me habituar a essas festas enormes! E então? Como vão? - cumprimentou as três mulheres.

Estava muito elegante. Trajava um vestido amarelo que combinava com suas feições de menina, embora já tivesse 20 anos, de gola alta e sem costas. Seus cabelos estavam soltos com um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo no lado da cabeça e sua maquilhagem era leve. Simples, linda, inocentemente sensual e muito sofisticada.

- Oi Rin! - as mulheres se animaram logo.

- Ai, que calor! - ela abanava uma mão à volta do rosto. Sempre fora muito calorenta, e agora que estavam num recinto fechado… - Alguém viu meu marido por aí? Estou há um tempão procurando por ele! não o vejo desde que parei para beber vinho.

- Tem que saber tomar conta dele, Rin! Vai que ele fugiu com uma qualquer? - Kagome brincou.

- O Sesshy conhece muita gente por aqui, deve ser normal ele desaparecer. Se calhar está cumprimentando alguém importante. Eu não me importo, mas se for uma mulher juro que dou cabo dele! - uma faísca saltou do olho dela e todas as mulheres riram, de novo. Rin sempre fora muito animada e engraçada, só o jeito dela falar então…

- Olha lá! - Sango disse. - Estou vendo um homem de cabelos prata ali ao fundo. - apontou. - Deve ser o Sesshoumaru!

O homem se virou, ainda rindo de alguma piada que ouviu dos homens com quem falava, mas não era Sesshoumaru, era…

- Inuyasha! - Kagome gritou. - Inuyasha! estou aqui! - ela saltava e levantava os braços e todos à volta olhavam para ela. Kagome sempre fizera 'figuras tristes' e todos à volta dela acabavam se divertindo muito, embora ela nunca se preocupara com o que os outros pensam. Essa era uma das muitas razões que levaram Inuyasha a se apaixonar perdidamente por ela.

O homem, assim que avistou, sorriu e foi ter com ela.

- Meu amor! - ele a beijou e passou um braço pela cintura. - Já chegou? Cadê o Tasuki?

- Anda por aí, aprontando com Azumi e seu pai.

- Ahahahah! Filho de peixe, peixinho é! - ele disse todo convencido e orgulhoso. Quando era da idade de seu filho, era o mais traquina da família.

Ela bateu levemente em seu peito. - Não deveria estar tão orgulhoso! Sabe que não gosto que ele faça tantas asneiras!

- Meu bem, papai está com ele e nada de mal vai acontecer. Deixe ele se divertir, tá bom? Por mim? Hoje é meu aniversário! - deu-lhe um beijo quando ela fez biquinho e depois bebeu da taça de champanhe que trazia na mão esquerda.

- Inuyasha, meu rapaz! - o velho Myoga apareceu do nada e deu um abraço no homem. Inuyasha rosnou baixinho, sem que ele percebesse, só por ter de deixar de segurar sua mulher. - Meus parabéns! Parece que foi ontem que você andava correndo por essa mesma sala dizendo: 'Eu não vou casar nunca! Mulher é coisa chata para mim!' E agora olha só para você! Casado com uma bela mulher e um filho para cuidar! Ahahahahah!

- Boa noite Myoga! - ele saudou.

- Minha nossa! Eu nunca pensei que pudesse viver tanto até chegar ao dia em que quatro belezas tão raras como essas pudessem se reunir em frente e meus velhos olhos! - os olhos pretos e cansados do médico se iluminaram ao ver as quatro mulheres fantasticamente bonitas ali presentes. - Cada uma mais bela que a outra! Senhora Izayoi, prazer em revê-la!

- O prazer é todo meu! Espero que esteja gostando da festa! - a anfitriã ofereceu a mão para que ele a beijasse.

- Madame, permita-me dizer que está a mais pura beldade essa noite!

- Só essa noite? - ela brincou.

- Todos os dias, lhe asseguro, mas hoje detecto um brilho diferente em seu olhar! De certo é porque seu filho completa mais um ano de vida.

- E pensar que ainda ontem eu estava dando à luz… - ela disse dramaticamente, seus olhos vagando pelo corpo do filho. - E agora ele já é um homem casado e com um filho!

- Senhora Izayoi, peço a sua permissão para a apresentar a alguns de meus amigos médicos. São todos cirurgiões muito experientes e conceituados que ficaram imensamente interessados em conhecê-la pessoalmente porque eu mesmo não consigo parar de gabar sua exuberante beleza! - ele falou, praticamente babando.

Inuyasha deu uma desculpa qualquer para sair e sussurrou ao ouvido de Rin e Sango que queria salvar sua esposa das conversas extremamente aborrecidas do velho homem. Izayoi ficou desarmada.

- Ah, não fale isso que eu fico sem graça… - ela falou, se fazendo difícil. - Acho que seus amigos não gostariam de conhecer uma mulher chata que nem eu…

- Mas o que é isso!? - ele quase gritou. - Não há mais ninguém no mundo que seja tão interessante quanto a senhora! Por favor, venha comigo, não me faça essa desfeita!

- Bom, quem sou eu para negar, não é mesmo? - ela disse sorrindo amarelo. Quando Myoga a levou pelo braço ela mexeu mudamente seus lábios dizendo para as outras duas jovens: 'Salvem-se!'.

- Tadinha da minha sogrinha. - murmurou Rin, espantada, quando os dois desapareceram de sua vista.

- Acredite. - Sango estava contente pelo médico não ter começado a falar pela milésima vez de como seu parto fora o mais difícil e emocionante que já realizara. Não era um assunto muito confortável para ela e sempre o evitava.

De repente, Rin sentiu um par de braços fortes em sua cintura e um nariz atrevido em seu pescoço. Sorriu.

- Onde esteve, posso saber? Te procurei pela festa inteira! - sussurrou meigamente, apesar de querer ter sido mais severa, era impossível quando se tratava… dele.

- Me perdoe. Myoga me prendeu em uma conversa com um monte de velhos chatos. Era acerca do parto de Sango.

Sango corou na hora. - Me perdoem, foi culpa minha.

- Ah que nada! Seu parto é uma boa história mesmo! Parece até milagre! - disse Rin, sorrindo agradavelmente.

- Boa noite, Sango, você está linda. - falou a voz grave.

- Boa noite, Sesshoumaru, você está muito elegante também, obrigado.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça com um leve sorriso. Rin se virou para ele e lhe segurou o rosto. - Meu amor, eu preciso falar com você urgentemente! Mas não aqui! É importantíssimo!

- É algo grave, minha Rin? - ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Não, não! Mas é que esse não é o lugar ideal e eu não posso deixar passar de maneira nenhuma!

- Então venha comigo. Adeus Sango!

- Adeus Sesshoumaru, Rin! - ela riu. - Veja se cuida bem dela porque ela quase sufocou no meio dessa multidão!

- Tudo bem, ela está segura comigo. - novamente o meio sorriso. Beijou a nuca de Rin e a levou pela festa, com o cuidado de não a deixar abafar. Conhecia muito bem sua fêmea e sabia que Sango estava dizendo a verdade.

- Nossa… - suspirou. - Sinto tanta inveja desses casais…

Olhou para todo o lado e se viu sozinha no meio de desconhecidos. Decidiu pegar uma taça de ponche, depois de verificar se não tinha nenhuma minhoca lá dentro, e andou pelo meio dos convidados. Mas até ela era calorenta e logo quis sair dali pois estava sufocando. Não gostava muito de festas assim tão grandes.

"A noite deve estar linda.", pensou. "Quente e cheia de estrelas piscando."

Passou por uma porta que dava ao exterior da casa e que estava aberta, não pensou duas vezes e saiu. De facto, a noite estava quente e maravilhosa. Ela caminhou pelos jardins desertos até chegar à piscina, um pouco afastada da festa. Era enorme e estava iluminada, hipnotizando os olhos maravilhados de Sango. Ela passeou pela borda durante algum tempo, pensando em sua vida e bebericando sua bebida doce. O som da música ainda se ouvia, mas sua mente estava longe, havia desligado completamente.

Pensou como era triste ter vindo a uma festa sem acompanhante, era verdade que estava com sua filha, mas não era a mesma coisa. Kuranosuke estava trabalhando fora, o que se havia tornado uma constante nos últimos 3 anos. Ele apenas vinha a casa três ou quatro vezes por ano, apesar de ficar quase sempre um mês durante essas visitas. Bankotsu, aquele amigo de Inuyasha que sempre a cortejou há quase dois anos, estava fora de questão. Descobriram recentemente que tinha um caso com um travesti chamado Jakotsu. Miroku de certeza que estava se divertindo com Shima e…

Espera!

Desde quando ela se havia permitido pensar nele?

Pousou a taça numa mesa solitária que havia por lá e se sentou no chão, uma mão vagando na água azul e os olhos passeando pelas estrelas. Ficou assim durante um tempo, até que sentiu um formigamento na nuca, sinal que estava sendo observada.

- Miroku? - ela se levantou de um salto, assombrada.

- Estou há quase quinze minutos te olhando… e não consigo me cansar. Hoje você está lindíssima, e com essa luz toda então… meus olhos ficaram hipnotizados…

- O que você quer?

- Estive até agora conversando com Azumi. - O coração de Sango deu um pulo. - Nossa, que garota mais gracinha. É a sua cópia! Tirando os olhos, é claro. devem ser da família do Kuranosuke, não? A sua sempre teve olhos castanhos. - ele estava encostado num pilar que sustentada um arco de heras, tinha as mãos nos bolsos e usava um terno azul escuro com uma camisa azul claro e uma gravata desapertada.

- É. Ela… tem a cor dos olhos do pai do Kuranosuke. - mentiu. Pegou novamente na taça e deu um gole nervoso. Queria ter a boca ocupada para não xingá-lo.

Ele se aproximou e, a cada passo que dava, ela recuava.

- Não tenha medo de mim. Não vou morder. Só quero… preciso… saber se você está mesmo aqui. Preciso te tocar. - alcançou sua mão e a beijou.

- Não… - sussurrou.

- Afinal você é real. - ele sorriu e a olhou nos olhos.

- Pois sou. Como também sua acompanhante. Onde está a Miss Silico… - Shima? - corrigiu com brusquidão.

Ele sorriu, pelos vistos, ela continuava dizendo tudo o que vinha à cabeça, arrependendo-se depois.

- Ela está lá dentro. Mas não é com ela que estou agora, não é mesmo?

- Mas deveria.

- Puxa! Continuas difícil!

- Continuas mulherengo.

Suspirou. Se bem a conhecia, ela não daria o braço a torcer tão facilmente. Mas vendo bem, ele também continuava gostando de desafios. Nesse instante, uma música lenta e suave começou a tocar. - Me dá a honra dessa dança? -estendeu a mão.

Ela a olhou durante um tempo, se perguntando se era seguro, mas acabou aceitando. Assim que a pegou, foi de encontro ao peito dele e se viu presa em seus braços. Ele seguia sendo um óptimo bailarino, com seu abraço firme e delicado e passos certos. O aroma delicioso e masculino que exalava da sua pele morena adentrou suas narinas e só naquele momento ela soube como havia sentido falta dele. As mãos dele pegaram nas suas para as colocarem em volta do pescoço e logo desceram novamente para suas costas.

- Não ouse baixar mais sua mão. - ela lhe advertiu.

Ele riu calorosamente no ouvido. - Ainda acha que sou tarado?

- Não acho, tenho a certeza.

A apertou com mais força. - Me admiro que diga isso, mesmo depois das noites que vivemos no passado.

Ela se enrijeceu, mas não teve força suficiente para se debater. Passaram algum tempo assim, dançando agarrados, apreciando a companhia do outro, matando saudades do calor do outro.

A música mudou, agora era um tango.

- Sabe dançar?

- Claro que sei. Kuranosuke me ensinou. - ela provocou.

- Vejamos então qual de nós é o melhor. - agarrou ou os corpos de tal maneira que ela soltou um gemido.

Começaram a dança, andando de lado bem juntinhos. Ele a rodou e voltou a segurar. Sango agarrou o pescoço dele e aproximou os lábios dos dele, quando Miroku a ia beijar, ela se virou de costas e pressionou seu traseiro contra a virilha dele, rebolando um pouco. Ele a obrigou a deitar a cabeça em seu ombro esquerdo para passar o nariz no pescoço dela e a rodou de novo para colar os corpos novamente. Pegou numa perna dela e a encaixou no quadril. Foi descendo o corpo de Sango vem devagar ao mesmo tempo em que passava o nariz em toda a extensão do pescoço de pele alva e delicada. Deixou-se estar naquela posição, estava preso ao desejo repentino que sentia por ela e à óptima sensação de escutar o batimento cardíaco descompassado da companheira.

- Sou ou não sou melhor que ele? - sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. Com a mão, baixou a alça do vestido e beijou o ombro nu.

- Ainda não o provaste… - ela tinha os olhos quase fechados.

Miroku sorriu e a ergueu rapidamente. - Como o posso fazer? - ela via a urgência em seu olhar e compreendeu que ele não queria provar que era melhor que Kuranosuke só na dança, mas sim em tudo o resto.

- Não sei. - ela estava hipnotizada pelo seu olhar azul que estava muito mais profundo devido às luzes da piscina.

- Eu tenho uma ideia.

- Qual?

- Talvez… - puxou-a para perto. - Com um… - Aproximou os rostos. - Beijo… - Fechou os olhos e desceu os lábios em direcção aos dela. Sango não ofereceu resistência ao perceber o que ele ia fazer. Também ansiava por aquele contacto. Antes dos lábios tocarem, um grito de ouviu.

- MIROKU!

A voz estridente de Shima assustou o casal e Sango se desequilibrou, caindo na piscina junto com Miroku. O vermelho do vestido fez um enorme contraste com o azul claro da piscina.

- Sango! Você está bem? - Miroku cuspiu água como um repuxo.

- Sim!

Miroku subiu e pegou em Sango para a colocar fora da água.

- Miroku! O que você pensa que estava fazendo com essazinha daí?

- Olha aqui! - Sango rosnou. - 'Essazinha' tem nome! E é Sango! SAN-GO!

- Pouco me importa! Eu quero você longe do meu Miroku!

- Porque não vai na esquina ver se eu estou lá, ó Dona-Peitos-Falsos?

- Ah! - Shima exclamou indignada. - Sua vagabunda1 o que me chamou?

- A verdade nunca matou ninguém.

- Desgraçada! Eu vou arrancar esses seus cabelos! Vou arrebentar você!

- Vem! Não tenho medo! - Sango se colocou em posição de boxe. Ela estava mesmo precisando de descarregar sua raiva em alguém e ninguém melhor que aquela megera.

- Calma, meninas! - Miroku se meteu no meio. - Não vão arrumar encrenca na festa de aniversário do Inuyasha! Ele não merece isso, lembrem-se: é nosso amigo!

Sango virou as costas e cruzou os braços.

- Tá bom, Mi-chan… se é isso o que quer… - Shima falou em tom meloso.

Ela os olhou surpresa. - Mi-chan? Ah! Essa é muito boa!

- Sango, você está encharcada! Quer que eu vá buscar uma toalha?

- Miroku, caso não tenha reparado, você está no mesmo estado que eu.

Ele olhou bem para ela. O vestido de tecido fino estava bem colado no corpo, deixando ver suas calcinhas e seu soutien negros. Olhou para si mesmo e viu seu peito forte evidente sob a camisa transparente molhada. Seu casaco ficara na piscina.

- Shima, vá buscar Kagome, por favor. Rápido!

- Acha que sou algum pombo-correio? Não tenho cara disso!

- Você vai mas é ganhar um olho roxo em sua cara se não for agora! - Sango gritou, irritada.

O homem a pegou pela cintura antes dela chegar perto de Shima. - É melhor se despachar, ou eu soltarei a besta furiosa. - zombou, embora seu rosto estivesse sério.

Shima emitiu um som de indignação e saiu de queixo erguido, e Miroku soltou a moça.

- Besta furiosa? - gritou. - Que nome mais carinhoso!

- Eu achei que ela não faria o que eu pedi se dissesse 'Sangozinha'. - comentou.

- Pois. Ela é tão obediente a você que precisa ameaçá-la! Ela te ama tanto! - debochou.

- Você também nunca fora obediente, que eu me lembre.

- Nunca irei ser.

Ele riu.

- Do que está rindo?

- Você está com ciúmes!

- CLARO QUE NÃO!

- Se eu não tivesse te impedido, terias cometido um homicídio. - brincou.

- Ela que me provocou!

- Você também sempre foi de pavio curto… - riu.

- Pense o que quiser, só vou passar por essa gente toda, pegar minha filha e ir embora para casa nesse estado! Tudo por sua culpa! - sentou-se no chão e tirou os saltos altos.

Miroku ficou pensativo. - A Azumi tem uma boa relação com o pai?

A pergunta repentina e fora de contexto desarmou Sango. - Porque quer saber?

- Ele a trata bem? Kuranosuke dá mimos para ela?

- Claro. É o pai dela, o que queria que ele fizesse?

- Ele lhe dá carinho suficiente? Azumi é feliz com ele?

- Claro que sim!

- E você?

- E-Eu o-o q-quê? - gaguejou.

- Você é feliz com ele?

Sango sentiu seus olhos arderem. Não sabia se era pelo facto de estar quase chorando ou se era do cloro da água. Porquê ele tinha que fazer isso agora? Queria entristecê-la ainda mais com essas perguntas? Idiota!

- Claro que sou! Ele me ama muito e me faz muito feliz, fique sabendo!

- Então porque não se casaram?

Ela congelou. - O q-quê?

- Eu não vejo nenhuma aliança em seu dedo. Porque não se casou com ele se Azumi é filha de vocês dois?

- Eu… - ela se ergueu. - Pare! Pare de se meter na minha vida, Miroku! Não tens nada a ver comigo ou com a minha filha!

- Você não me respondeu. - aproximou-se.

- Não! Não me casei! E sabe porquê?

- Porquê?

- Porque a Azumi é sua…

- SANGO! - Kagome apareceu do nada e correu para ela. - Shima me contou que vocês dois caíram na água! Estão bem?

Inuyasha apareceu logo atrás dela. - Feh! Será que não sabem se comportar como gente crescida?

- Obrigado, Inuyasha! Seu apoio é muito importante! - Miroku rolou os olhos. - Kagome, poderia levar Sango para vestir roupas secas? Não seria bonito ela andar por aí nesse… - olhou para o corpo sob o vestido vermelho quase transparente e engoliu em seco. - Nesse estado.

- Caro! Quer que pegue umas roupas de Inuyasha para você?

- Não é necessário, eu já vou embora pelas traseiras. Inuyasha, procure pela Shima e diga que estou esperando por ela no carro.

Inuyasha assentiu com a cabeça.

Pegou no seu casaco e dirigiu o olhar para seus amigos, notou que Sango estava um pouco desorientada, absorta em seus pensamentos. - Adeus!

- Tchau! - Kagome disse.

- Adeus, Sango. - seus olhos azuis procuraram pelos castanhos e quando se encontraram ela os desviou novamente.

- Tchau Miroku. - murmurou.

Colocou o casaco ao ombro e saiu pelos jardins.

- Pegue essa toalha, Sango. Eu vou te emprestar um vestido que está em meu quarto, ele deve te servir e… - enquanto Kagome falava e Inuyasha saia para avisar Shima, Sango pensava no que estivera para acontecer.

A verdade passara raspando em Miroku…

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


	4. Chapter 4

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**Quando o Amor não acaba**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

**Capítulo 4**

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

- Ah, deixa essa mulher para lá, Mi-chan! – Shima fechou a porta do luxuoso apartamento onde moravam enquanto a casa de Miroku não estava pronta. – Eu sou muito melhor que ela e estou aqui… - aproximou-se pelas costas e escorregou uma mão pelas costas largas e tensas. – Todinha para você.

Miroku suspirou. – Hoje não… não estou com cabeça. Só quero tomar um banho e dormir até amanhã à hora do almoço.

- Vai… vai me recusar? – não acreditando na recusa directa, despiu todas as suas roupas até ficar sem nenhuma.

Miroku se virou para ela. - Não faça isso, Shima. Por favor…

- Eu estou me oferecendo para você e você diz que não? – pegou numa mão dele e a levou resolutamente ao seio nu. – Vem, me toca.

- Não… por favor… - pediu, fechando os olhos.

Shima o beijou com volúpia. Uma coisa que adorava em Miroku era que ele não era imune às mulheres, pelo menos a maioria, e isso fazia dele um amante excepcionalmente bom. Uma das mãos escorregaram pelos botões da camisa molhada e transparente e os desapertaram, a outra estava no membro dele, sobre as calças, tentando 'trazê-lo à vida', o que não demorou muito.

Logo, Shima estava sobre ele no sofá, massajando o membro erecto e firme, beijando-o nos lábios com ardor e desejo.

Miroku rodou as posições e desapertou o vestido dela com facilidade.

- Sango… - sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- O quê? – Shima se ergueu, como se levasse um estalo no rosto. – Sango?

Miroku se ergueu, aturdido, e lhe virou costas. – Sai daqui, Shima.

- Como assim 'sai daqui'? Porque me chamou pelo nome daquela mulher?

- Vai embora, Shima. Agora!

Shima saiu bufando e se trancou no quarto. Tinha a certeza que a falta de apetite sexual que Miroku tinha há dois meses se devia à ansiedade de encontrar aquela mulher.

Sango.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

Foi ao banheiro e abriu o chuveiro, logo a água fria jorrou sobre a pele morena e quente, o fazendo contrair os músculos. Respirou bem fundo e fechou os olhos, massajando o membro inchado.

Enquanto Shima o tinha estado a tocar, ele via a imagem de Sango à sua frente e isso bastou para o excitar. Olhou para baixo e viu que seu membro continuava erecto. Droga! Por não ter aliviado aquela pressão, amanha estaria com dor no saco o dia inteiro.

Desde que soube que voltaria ao Japão, há dois meses, não deixou de pensar em Sango e na enorme e óbvia probabilidade de se encontrar com ela. Sentia imensas saudades e isso não ajudou muito para o que aconteceu a seguir. A partir daí, não conseguiu possuir outra mulher, quando chegava a hora da penetração, imaginava que a mulher que tinha em braços era sua Sango e não conseguia levá-lo em diante.

Queria ter somente Sango. Mais nenhuma. Ansiava poder tocar na pele acetinada e receber os beijos deliciosos que só aqueles lábios vermelhos lhe podiam oferecer.

Céus! Como desejava Sango! Estava enlouquecendo!

Apoiou a cabeça no azulejo da parede, com a água ainda caindo e escorrendo por suas costas.

Quando a encontrou no shopping, desejou muito beijá-la, mas aqueles desgraçados dos paparazzis tiveram que se intrometer. E, esta noite, quando a viu andar perto na piscina, teve que reprimir a vontade de correr até ela e a beijar até saciar seu desejo, mesmo que para isso ele a possuísse ali mesmo.

Nunca nenhuma mulher o fez sentir-se daquela forma. Era capaz de matar só para a ter uma última vez.

Mas, droga! Ela tinha que engravidar daquele idiota do Kuranosuke! Porquê? Como podia ter deixado isso acontecer? Sentia uma raiva tão profunda dele, só de imaginá-lo fazendo amor com Sango. Pelo menos não estavam casados… Já era alguma coisa. E a filha dela era tão preciosa! Tão parecida com ela…

Excepto nos olhos. Eram de um azul profundo que, estranhamente, eram a marca da família dele. Todos os descendentes dela tinham essa cor de olhos. Mas Sango havia dito com todas as letras que Kuranosuke era o pai e não havia como mudar isso.

O que importa era que estivera um bom tempo conversando com Azumi na festa e se apaixonara por ela. Era uma gracinha de menina! Sempre quisera ter um filho, com Sango teria uma equipe de futebol, e desejou ser pai de Azumi. De todo o coração. Seria óptimo.

Mas impossível.

Saiu do chuveiro e enrolou uma toalha à volta da cintura. Estava calor a abriu a janela.

Inuyasha havia comentado com ele que Kuranosuke estava fora, em trabalho, durante, aproximadamente, cinco dias.

Era esse o seu prazo. Tinha que beijar Sango ou morreria de loucura.

Adormeceu no sofá, sem nem se importar de o estar molhando.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

- Amiga, você está num dilema. – dizia Kagome servindo o café, na manhã seguinte. - Ou conta, ou não conta.

- Não há uma terceira hipótese? – Sango sorriu amarelo e levou uma xícara aos lábios.

- Beija ele!

- Para você tudo se resume a beijo…

Kagome deu de ombros, bebendo seu café. – Um beijo vale mais que mil palavras. Nunca ouviu?

Sango suspirou e tocou as têmporas. Kagome tinha sempre razão. – O que eu faço agora? Ele praticamente me agarrou na piscina. Se não fosse Shima, estaria agora na cama com ele.

- E não é o que você quer?

- Kagome, me respeite!

- Pff… Até parece que estou mentindo… Deixe de fingir que é inocente, Sango. Você não tem mais dezasseis anos.

- Tá, brigada. Você tem sempre que me deixar sem graça, não é?

- Sango, faz alguma coisa! E depressa! – Kagome pousou a xícara na pequena mesa. – Dentro de quatro dias, Kuranosuke vai bater naquela porta esperando ouvir um 'sim' todo empolgado à sua proposta de casamento! – apontou a porta da frente da casa de Sango.

- Eu não quero casar.

- Eu espero que não!

- O problema é que…

- É que o quê?

- Ele me ameaçou. – falou quase num sussurro.

Kagome arregalou os olhos. – O QUÊ? O que é que aquele cafajeste te fez? Te bateu? Te violou? O quê? Diga! – bateu com as mãos na mesa.

Sango segurou nas mãos dela para a acalmar. – Calma, calma! Ele só falou, ainda não passou para as acções.

- E o que ele disse?

- Disse que já tinha esperado tempo demais. Que um homem tem necessidades básicas e que não aguenta controlá-las só com os beijos que dei. Ele quer mais. Quando ele chegar e se eu não aceitar a proposta, vai me prender na cama e abusar de mim até eu me render. – Kagome estava em choque. Olhou para fora, para sua filha brincando no jardim exterior com Tasuki. – Kagome, eu não quero saber o que ele fará comigo. Eu descobri que ele é um monstro e só temo por Azumi. Não quero que ele lhe toque!

- Porque não me contou isso antes? Inuyasha partia a cara dele em dois e vocês duas vinham morar coma gente!

- Não, não! Eu preciso muito do dinheiro dele para sustentar Azumi! Enquanto não encontrar trabalho não posso deixar esse homem! Não quero que Azumi passe fome! Sem falar que eu não quero dar prejuízos a vocês.

- Que prejuízos? Fazemos o seguinte: vai pegar suas coisas e de Azumi e vem para minha casa. Assim que Kuranosuke chegar, Inuyasha dá uma lição nele!

- Não. – pegou num biscoito e deu uma mordida. – Obrigada, amiga, mas não. Eu trato disso. É um problema meu.

- Sango, se ele te tocar… - encostou na cadeira e fechou os punhos. – Se eu sonho que ele te… Promete que me deixará chamar a polícia se ele te encostar um dedo.

- Eu sei me defender, Kagome. – riu um pouco. – Não lembra que sou cinturão negro desde os quinze?

- Eu vou confiar em você, mas qualquer coisa, qualquer uma, me chame, tá bom?

- Não se preocupe. E… - comeu o resto do biscoito e limpou os farelos no canto dos lábios. – Quanto ao Miroku... pode deixar. Eu vou contar tudo para ele.

Ambas sorriram e continuaram seu desjejum. De repente, a campainha soou.

- Eu abro. – Sango pousou a xícara e correu até à porta. Assim que a abriu, congelou.

- Oi, meu amor! – uns braços a agarraram e uns lábios rápidos a beijaram de surpresa. – Que saudades!

- Kuranosuke? Você já voltou?

Kagome saltou da cadeira e foi até eles.

- Sim, pedi ao patrão para me deixar voltar mais cedo. Não gostou da surpresa?

- Adorei… - murmurou, ainda incrédula.

- Que óptimo. Quero conversar com você. – olhou Kagome. – A sós.

- Não! – disse Kagome, tentando proteger a amiga. – Não quer tomar o café da manhã com a gente? Não vai dizer olá a Azumi? – lembrou que Sango não o queria perto da filha e tentou se corrigir. – Quer dizer, quando ela acordar, a menina está dormindo ainda…

- Não é necessário, Kagome. Estou com pressa. – pegou Sango pelo braço e saiu para a rua com ela. – Nós não demoramos.

- Cuide de Azumi. – pediu Sango.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Kagome teve um ataque de pânico. Pensou em ligar a Inuyasha, mas estava no meio de uma reunião importantíssima da empresa e não queria incomodar. Droga! Era um caso de vida ou de morte! Pegou no celular e discou o número.

- …

- Vá lá… Atende!

- …

- Por favor…Por favor… - já tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- _Alô?_

- Miroku! – quase gritou. – Miroku, me ajude, por favor!

- _Ka-Kagome? Sim, claro, mas o que aconteceu?_

- A Sango! – rebentou em choro. – Ela… ele…Ai, meu deus!

- _Sango?_ – ele se sobressaltou. – _O que aconteceu com ela? Ela está bem?_

- Kuranosuke a levou! Miroku! – aproximou o celular da boca. – Ele vai violentá-la!

Se Miroku fosse um youkai, seus olhos estariam escarlates. Ninguém, ninguém lhe tocaria. Só por cima do seu cadáver.

- Miroku, eu estou desesperada! Ela estava aqui comigo tomando o café da manhã, aí ele apareceu e a levou à força. Eu não sabia o que fazer, o Inuyasha não está em casa e você era a minha última esperança!

- _Me diz onde eles foram, eu a trarei de volta._

- Eu não sei, ele não disse. Passe aqui perto, eles saíram há pouco podem estar passando na rua.

- _Certo, você está onde?_

- A dois quarteirões da minha casa, na casa da Sango. Seja rápido!

Miroku já tinha desligado o celular, pegou nas chaves do carro e correu porta fora.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

- Você está me machucando.

- …

- Me larga!

- …

- Onde me está levando?

- …

- Responde!

- …

Kuranosuke a levava pelo braço, apertando-a com tanta força que a machucava. Andavam pela rua até chegarem ao carro dele que estava estacionado num beco. Abriu a porta do banco de trás e a atirou para dentro, entrando a seguir.

- O que vai fazer?

- Quero saber a sua resposta.

Ela abaixou a vista e a franja lhe tapou os olhos.

- Eu estive pensando no assunto.

Ele chegou perto dela e lhe pousou a mão na perna. – E?

- Não.

- O quê?

- Eu não quero me casar com você. – Kuranosuke não respondeu e ela se sentiu livre para falar. – Eu pensei sobre tudo o que passamos, tudo o que vivemos nesses quatro anos e… Cheguei à conclusão que não quero passar o resto da minha vida ao lado de alguém que me ameaçou.

- Voce acha isso?

- Sim. – respondeu sem medos, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Não deveria ter dito isso.

No mesmo instante, atirou-a de costas contra o banco e subiu para cima dela. Sango gritou, mas estava longe da estrada movimentada e, mesmo que alguém estivesse ali, não iria ver nada por causa dos vidros fumados. Como ela se debatia, ele prendeu os pulsos dela.

- Me solta! Me solta!

- Eu disse que ia abusar de você até querer casar comigo, parece que não me levou a sério. Agora vai me dar o que eu quero.

- Não! Canalha! Estuprador! Filho da p…

Pressionou os lábios contra os dela e prendeu os seus movimentos com seu próprio corpo. A mão alisou a coxa e apertou a carne macia. A outra mão segurava as dela no cimo da cabeça enquanto mordia o pescoço feminino. Lágrimas brilhantes e silenciosas caíram dos olhos castanhos para o assento do banco. A mão que estava na coxa subiu até apanhar um seio farto.

Foi a gota de água.

Quando ele a beijou de novo, ela o mordeu com força, arrancando sangue. Levantou o joelho e acertou com tudo no meio das pernas dele. Kuranosuke gritou e caiu do banco.

Sango abriu a porta e correu para a estrada movimentada a toda a velocidade. O seu pescoço estava marcado, os lábios muito inchados, sem contar com a camisa rasgada.

- VEM CÁ SUA VAGABUNDA! – a voz dele se ouviu atrás dela. Sango apressou o passo, agora ao compasso do bater do coração sobressaltado.

Sem olhar, atravessou a estrada a correr e um BMW preto e brilhante a atropelou.

Aquilo foi impressionante. Aconteceu tudo tão rápido, mas para Sango foi como em câmara lenta. Ela sabia quem a atropelou, só que não sabia que isso pudesse acontecer algum dia.

Ela só se lembrava de olhar para o carro que apitava. Olhou nos olhos do condutor e teve um aperto no coração ao conhecer quem era. Depois só se lembra de cair em cima do carro, ver o céu azul e logo a seguir o chão de alcatrão duro.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


End file.
